1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical interconnection systems, and more specifically, to high speed, high-density interconnection systems for differential and single-ended transmission applications.
2. Discussion of the Background
Backplane systems are comprised of a complex printed circuit board that is referred to as the backplane or motherboard, and several smaller printed circuit boards that are referred to as daughtercards or daughterboards that plug into the backplane. Each daughtercard may include a chip that is referred to as a driver/receiver. The driver/receiver sends and receives signals from driver/receivers on other daughtercards. For example, a signal path is formed between the driver/receiver on a first daughtercard and a driver/receiver on a second daughtercard. The signal path includes an electrical connector that connects the first daughtercard to the backplane, the backplane, a second electrical connector that connects the second daughtercard to the backplane, and the second daughtercard having the driver/receiver that receives the carried signal.
Various driver/receivers used today can transmit signals at data rates between 5–10 Gb/sec and greater. A limiting factor (data transfer rate) in the signal path is the electrical connectors that connect each daughtercard to the backplane. Further, the receivers may receive signals having only about 5% of the original signal strength sent by the driver. This reduction in signal strength increases the importance of minimizing cross-talk between signal paths to avoid signal degradation or errors being introduced into digital data streams. With high speed, high-density electrical connectors, it is even more important to eliminate or reduce cross-talk. Thus, a need exists in the art for a high-speed electrical connector capable of, inter alia, handling high-speed signals that reduces cross-talk between signal paths.